


a recipe for disaster (the sound of your voice)

by junhoism



Series: stretch or tangle, but never break [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 99-00-01 line is the worst and the best, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Crack, M/M, Minor Kim Donghyun/Im Youngmin, Minor Park Woojin/Ahn Hyeongseob, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/junhoism
Summary: Jihoon's first thought when he meets Jinyoung is one full of dread becausethe handsome guy in front of me is not smiling back what do I do? But then Jinyoung smiles and he falls in love because well, naturally the sun shines out of Jinyoung's ass.(uni!au with park woojin regretting his conscious and very much voluntary life choices to befriend winkdeep. kuanlin and daehwi? they're just here for drama.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i had my red velvet playlist on while writing (possibly explaining all the crack lmao). those who havent watched wannacity cmon guys [it's super fun and max 15 mins for one ep](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wannacity) \- and there's only 4! thank you to my bros topaej who basically inspired the front of this fic woohoo. TO GRADUATING! 
> 
> also nope, for love won't be up until w1 comes back but here, have this instead. make sure to click the links i added bcs it makes more sense i swear.
> 
> voila. enjoy? leave a comment/kudos and as usual im on Twitter [@neomuverymark ](http://Twitter.com/neomuverymark)

⚊

“The sun isn’t even up yet and you want to do _what_ now?” Jinyoung whisper-yells to Daehwi as he blearily rubs his eyes. The latter slaps his hands away from his eyes with a sharp _you’ll spoil your eyes!_ and Jinyoung promptly Wants To Die.

He glances at his phone to find that it’s 6.30am. “Lee Daehwi, you better give me a damn good reason to be awake before 7am before I kick your ass.”

“Okay, one, you’d never do that, hyung. You’re too soft to even hurt a fly. Remember how I exposed your insoles to your date and all you did was make me pay for your smoothie?” Jinyoung groans at the reminder of that painful blind date set up by Daehwi himself.

It was kind of set up for failure, if you asked Jinyoung - to which no one did - since it was with a very young and flighty Yoo Seonho, who was quickly enamoured by a certain Hwang Minhyun.

(Maybe the failure was also due to the fact that when Seonho told Jinyoung about certain ghosts lurking in the university dorms, Jinyoung hadn’t given it a single thought, telling him to [stop talking shit and sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BgV9Jl3AGc&feature=youtu.be).)

But details.

Daehwi continues after a dramatic pause and Jinyoung jumps a little at the determination at his voice. “And a good reason for you being awake at this ungodly hour? _Boys_.”

 

 

Cue Jinyoung an hour later, still being dragged by a too-happy Daehwi, to the athletics side of campus. It’s almost eight when they reach, and the younger grumbles under his breath about _slow hyungs and their needs to look cool_ as Jinyoung ignores him. They have their stoking hot guys sunglasses on, which in Jinyoung’s opinion is stupid as fuck.

Because firstly, they do not look flattering on him. And secondly, they have binoculars around their necks which they’ll actually be using, rendering the sunglasses useless.

To be fair, Jinyoung doesn’t even know who they’re looking for. He usually doesn’t come near this side of the university, sticking to his nerd lecture halls, dorm and the canteen.

“This is why you’re lonely, hyung,” Kuanlin had commented nonchalantly when the subject came up, Daehwi supporting him with a loud cheer. Jinyoung had vaguely wondered why he hung out with kids like the two. 

It’s not like Jinyoung was looking for Mr Right anyway. In the words of Meghan Trainor, if he wanted a man, he could get himself a man, thank you very much.

“Who exactly are we looking for again?” Jinyoung asks. Daehwi already has his sunglasses perched on the top of his head, binoculars set and zoomed.

“Some guy named Park Jihoon,” is the murmured reply. Essentially, the information is useless with no face to match it to.

“And how do you expect to find him with no reference whatsoever?”

“We’re here to test Kuanlin’s logic, hyung. He said - and I quote - that Park Jihoon is the most beautiful being to ever grace the university campus. And if we can spot that guy, then well, Kuanlin’s right. Also, we score ourselves an eye candy.”

Jinyoung whistles at the description. “This dude is better looking than Seongwu, Minhyun? Somehow I find that a little hard to believe.”

“Stop being biased,” Daehwi chides. Jinyoung shrugs and positions his binoculars. He doesn’t question how the hell Daehwi found out that this Park Jihoon does his morning runs around this area of the university. He doesn’t really want to know.

He’s scanning intently for a breathtakingly gorgeous dude until he’s snapped out of his reverie by a voice.

“Yep. Two similar looking dudes ogling guys through binoculars in broad daylight at eight in the morning. Not creepy at all.” The voice says dryly.

Daehwi screams and Jinyoung flinches (more at the scream than anything). The voice belongs to a smug looking boy, who looks around their age. Jinyoung, flustered at being caught and misunderstood, does the first thing his body tells him to.

And that first thing is to smack the stranger on the head with whatever he has to throw him off, then take off running.

So he does, hitting the stranger with his binoculars. A furious  _ow!_  is all he gets in reply before he gets up and runs. It’s only halfway past the block that he realises he’s alone and that Daehwi was probably getting scolded for what he had done.

He musters up the courage to save his poor friend, tiptoeing his way back to the table at which they sat. He expects a cowering Daehwi in the face of the inconsolable stranger. What he does not expect is Daehwi scolding the stranger while the latter sits with an ice pack on his head.

His friend finally takes notice of him, and beckons him to the table with an unreadable expression. “What the fuck, Jinyoung-hyung.”

 

 

Park Woojin. The stranger finally has a name, and he takes Jinyoung’s violent reaction in stride. Turns out Woojin is a close hyung of Daehwi’s from their shared composition classes, along with campus couple Kim Donghyun and Lim Youngmin. “But we go way back,” Daehwi says cheerily.

“I wish we didn’t,” Woojin mumbles, and Jinyoung laughs at the humor. The older of the trio nods and decides to let bygones be bygones. “I like this Bae Jinyoung. You’re pretty cool.”

“Literally all he did was laugh at something you didn't even mean,” Daehwi protests. This protest falls unto deaf ears, as usual.

“So why were you both even acting like creeps?” Woojin asks.

They give the entire breakdown: how Daehwi wanted to stalk Kuanlin's object of affection and how _this was how they did it in LA, I swear!_ Lo and behold, Woojin just happens to room with Park Jihoon.

“You never told me you roomed with him!”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin says while sounding not sorry at all, “I never knew I had to report all my friends to you.”

Daehwi makes a strangled noise and for a moment, Jinyoung is worried he might strangle Woojin. The oldest doesn't even bat an eyelash, instead providing them with what they were after in the first place: Jihoon’s whereabouts.

“You’re right about spotting him in this area, but not on Mondays. He’s pigging out at the cafeteria on Monday mornings, then running every other day.”

“Looks like Kuanlin’s schoolgirl crush isn’t true love,” Daehwi snorts. “He can’t even get his schedule right.”

Woojin scoffs. “Not all of us can be stalkers like you, Daehwi. Isn’t this a really expensive binocular?”

“ _Sasaengs_ use this,” Jinyoung whispers. Well, it should be a whisper, but Daehwi hears it anyway, scowling. “I heard Daehwi used to be a fansite master for a really famous girl group.”

“So are we gonna get this show on the road or not?” Daehwi gets up, avoiding all talk. He narrows his eyes, clenching his fist. “We’re coming for you, Park Jihoon.”

 

 

Park Jihoon regrets ever coming out to eat alone. It’s a weird day, he decides. He’d usually be accompanied by Woojin or Hyungseob, but he’s an island today. He shrugs, attributing it to the weather. (Ironically, it’s very sunny, not a single sign of rain.)

He lifts his tray, sick of the curious eyes which trail after him. It’s easy to say that Park Jihoon attracts everyone in a five meter radius, but it’s uncomfortable when he’s alone, because he’s more acutely aware of the hungry wolf eyes.

Walking to the garbage bin, he wonders what it would be like to embrace all the stares that come his way instead. He sighs, resigning to his fate. It’s the arts faculty; it’s only natural their eyes would go to pretty things.

Gingerly pressing his foot onto the pedal that opens the [garbage bin](https://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/240L-large-plastic-waste-bins-foot_60251981608.html), he finds the bin lid not lifting and looks up at God, pleading for mercy. He doesn’t want to touch the top of the bin to open it because ew, fuck no. He also just happen to not have the hands to - hands full with his tray and drink.

God answers his call in the form of a boy who just happens to come his way. The boy’s eyes are glued to his phone, fervently scrolling. He glances up for a split second and walks towards the helpless Jihoon, lifting the lid of the bin for him. Jihoon blinks in surprise and pours the contents of his tray inside.

“Thank you,” Jihoon says, slipping his tray onto the neat stack beside the bin. The boy drops his hand and looks up for the first time.

This time, Jihoon gets a good look of the boy’s face. He’s good looking and Jihoon’s heart skips a beat but sinks for a second because shit, the guy isn’t smiling back.

The boy looks momentarily struck as his eyes meet Jihoon’s, and the latter is already internally chastising himself for having a liking towards the boy just because he opened the dustbin for him. Then the boy breaks into a grin that almost splits his small face, and Jihoon’s stunned.

 _Fuck?_ Jihoon’s brain spits out. _[So handsome](https://dearestguanlin.tumblr.com/post/164469574011/winkdeep-rising-from-the-dead)?_

“You’re welcome,” the boy stutters out.

Jihoon’s about to introduce himself - because why the hell not right? - when he sees his best friend strolling behind the boy with a pouting blonde beside him.

“Oh,” Woojin says, stopping short when he sees Jihoon. “I see you’ve found him already.”

The boy turns to face Woojin questioningly, then a beat passes and a look of comprehension comes over him.

“Daehwi, Jinyoung. This is the great Park Jihoon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links aren't that useful but they aren't viruses so make sure to give them a click!

“You should have seen them, Kuanlin,” Daehwi raves over Jinyoung and Jihoon. He hits the younger multiple times in his excitement, as Kuanlin tries to push him away as subtly as possible.

“Why’re you so excited?” Kuanlin complains. “Jinyoung-hyung just basically stole Jihoon-hyung from me. I’m supposed to be sulking and you should be comforting me, not rubbing it in my face.”

“Well, in the first place you aren’t sulking, so I can’t comfort you. So shut up,” Daehwi says merrily. “Anyway, once you see them for yourself, you’ll fall in love with their soon-to-be love, too.” 

He whips out his phone and opens his gallery, showing Kuanlin a startlingly high quality and clear candid photo. In it, Jinyoung’s face is obscured from view, but Jihoon can be seen looking at Jinyoung dreamily, [ with honey dripping from his eyes](https://twitter.com/ULTIMATERPE/status/915548305416785921).

“Okay, I lose, I get it, they’re a match made in heaven. But they must have been really oblivious to not notice you taking this picture,” the younger muses, watching Daehwi with an almost predatory glint in his eyes. “But I also heard you used to be a _sasaeng_ fansite master.”

 

 

Unsurprisingly enough, Kuanlin gets over his mancrush Jihoon fairly quickly - as Daehwi expected. He gets caught back in his original heart-eyes over Wooseok, a senior in the same major as him. It’s needless to say that he and roommate Seonho are one of a kind: baby birds of the same feather flock together, after all. Daehwi relays as much to Jinyoung, who is relieved at the news. 

He was originally worried that Kuanlin might have gotten pissy because Jinyoung just _might have_ fallen in love with Jihoon at first sight. There’s none of that, since Kuanlin surrendered easily.

It didn’t help that the whole time at their first lunch together, Jihoon pretty much showed abounding interest in Jinyoung, making the latter go gaga over Jihoon. Daehwi had squealed about their interactions the entire time they walked home.

Unfortunately, Woojin didn’t share the same sentiments, already feeling the upcoming pining and third-wheeling about to come his way. Daehwi hit him when he voiced his concerns, telling him - “Stop being bitter, hyung. This is the best thing that has happened to Jinyoung-hyung since, like, ever. Just because you and _you-know-who_ are having trouble in paradise doesn’t mean you can be a party-pooper in Jihoon and Jinyoung-hyung’s lives.”

Woojin blinks, speechless at the impromptu lecture. “Daehwi… It’s really not that deep.”

 

 

“Wait, Jinyoung hasn’t had a relationship in years?”

The topic had come up again when they met up for lunch together the next day, still at the area where they first met Jihoon. Woojin had asked the question incredulously.

Jihoon’s ears prick up at the connotation that Jinyoung was very much single, and ready to mingle. This translated, however, to Jinyoung feeling that he was forever alone. He closes [his eyes, embarrassed ](https://twitter.com/deararchimed3s/status/880020207812485120). “Yeah,” he replies, “no one’s really taken a liking to me.”

“Bullshit!” Jihoon all but yells, standing up in his agitation. This attracts curious eyes once again. (Not that there hadn’t been any - the four of them together were bound to draw many.) He quickly sits down, ears turning a fiery shade of red as Jinyoung watches fondly.

 _What the fuck_ , Woojin thinks to himself, knowing Daehwi probably would very much appreciate the moment. _This is so cheesy I might throw up._

“I mean,” Jihoon quickly amends, clearing up his declaration of bullshit. “You’re not too bad.” He cringes at how depreciating it sounds.

Jinyoung shifts awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to the backhanded compliment.

“What our man here is trying to say is,” Woojin swoops in like the knight-in-shining-armor that he is, “you’ve got it all to attract people of all demographics. Why you still alone?”

Daehwi interjects too, asking the question Jinyoung has been wondering since the topic came up, and shifting the spotlight away from his best friend. “We could say the same for Jihoon-hyung.”

“I’ve high standards.” Jihoon states simply.

Jinyoung ponders on this for a moment, then says, "I can make donkatsu." Then he covers his mouth, gasping in disbelief. _Did I just fucking say that._  
  
In a panic, Jihoon turns to Woojin, who looks vividly unimpressed. He covers his mouth and whispers, "Oh no! He's meeting all my standards!"  
  
Woojin closes his eyes and wonders why the fuck he chose Jihoon as his best friend. Jihoon just kinda looks at Jinyoung in admiration, the latter still looking mortified at the statement that just came out of his mouth.

Well, the easiest way to a man’s heart _is_ through his stomach.

 

 

When Jinyoung and Daehwi are about to walk back to their dorms, Jihoon frowns, confused. He wasn’t privy to the fact that they weren’t members of the arts majors. “Wait, you two aren’t music students?”

“They’re not even art kids,” Woojin says.

“Yeah, Jinyoung-hyung’s here to take his masters in History while I’m here to make history as a master.” Daehwi says, crossing his arms in pride. Jinyoung whoops and sings [ _damn it feels good to be a gangsta_ ](https://youtu.be/jfPWttGqBxM?t=1m9s)while his best friend does a double dab. Woojin feels the embarrassment coming again.

“Swag,” Daehwi wolf-whistles his own self, and he and Jinyoung high five. Woojin just purses his lips, letting Daehwi have his moment.

“Now tell Jihoon what you really do.”

“...International Business.”

Jihoon laughs. “Not even close!”

“I actually am majoring in History, though.” Jinyoung pipes up.

“Woojin and I major in Design. I have a minor in Engineering and he minors in Composition.”

“Where he met Daehwi, right?” Jinyoung nods, genuinely impressed.

Jihoon watches Jinyoung’s expressions and figures he might have a shot.

  


“Fuck,” Jihoon says, facepalming. “I forgot to ask if Jinyoung is into guys. He looks like the picture perfect conservative guy who’ll get a job as a civil servant then marry a pretty pale lady and have a son and daughter - in that order - you know?”

“That’s… oddly specific,” Woojin says, grimacing. “Let me shoot Daehwi a text on Jinyoung… Oh, immediate reply! Niiiice.”

Swatting Jihoon’s grabby hands away, Woojin reads the text. “Jinyoung apparently swings both ways, but is more into guys. Not like you needed that info though, he stares at you like -”

“Wait, he stares at me? I don’t know man, I just gotta check myself before I wreck myself, you know?”

“Yes, I do,” Woojin replies with dead eyes. “You’re really serious about this, huh? You’re so indebted to me, you know? Gift me your firstborn child alright - ow, ow ow! That _hurts,_ you asshole. I’m taking your second child too- _ow!_ ”

 

⚊

It’s a rainy morning, raindrops falling in an irregular rhythm. Jihoon would usually be in a foul mood, wanting to sleep in because of the cool weather. Today, though, is unlike any other. He bounces on the balls of his feet, holding a large umbrella. It’s odd that he’s here, waiting in a building that isn’t his.

Even if he were here for Haknyeon, one of his best friends, he’d never wait. But exceptions are made when the heart is making the decisions, instead of the head.

Woojin saw Jihoon when he was about to leave. He cracked open an eye, took in his entire form, hair specially styled. He promptly shut his eyes again and rolled over to face the wall. “Fuck, you look like you’re about to get married and I suddenly got chills. Good luck, Romeo. Don’t die.”

If Woojin felt regret becoming _BFF_ s with Jihoon, well, in that moment, the feeling was mutual.

He checks his watch again. Eight-thirty. He hums under his breath, scuffing his sneakers on the wall.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Jinyoung’s voice calls out. He turns around so fast he almost gets whiplash, and holds his neck while trying to look as composed as possible. He feels his neck throbbing, and holds back a curse.

“Oh, Jinyoung-ah,” Jihoon smiles. Jinyoung beams at him, and Jihoon wants to take a picture at how picturesque he looks, black cap on with a blue umbrella. Or maybe Jihoon just wants a piece of Jinyoung with him wherever he goes. For science.

(Science meant maybe finding reason for why his heart always felt as if it was about to burst when Jinyoung was around. Or why his head only kept chanting Jinyoung, whenever, wherever. Whatever.)

“[Won’t you stay with me, come to my side](https://open.spotify.com/track/2T2ST7FPmA6XqIneHghhhj),” Jinyoung says, shyly. Jihoon’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

_Am I really this slow, that Jinyoung beat me to confession? I want to be a real man in front of you and yet?_

“That’s the song you were singing, wasn’t it, hyung? You’re really a piece of art,” Jinyoung sighs in content. Jihoon sighs too, but in relief. “You’re good looking and even your voice is pretty. But what’re you doing here?”

“I... “ Jihoon forces out, “was waiting for Daehwi. Woojin’s got something for him.” He tries to ignore the way Jinyoung’s face falls at the mention of Daehwi. And if Jinyoung wonders why Woojin had to get Jihoon to personally tell Daehwi, he doesn’t say a single word.

He shrugs, standing beside Jihoon. [ They both face the rain, ](https://youtu.be/nynsUZi669s?t=1m53s)umbrellas above their heads. “I have a class with Daehwi after this too, so I’ll wait with you. So you won’t be lonely!”

They wait in silence. Jihoon tries to keep his emotional constipation to himself because he has so much to say, to tell Jinyoung, but he holds back. This isn’t the time.

“Oh, hyung, Daehwi just messaged me,” Jinyoung says. “He asked whether I want a sandwich because he’s at a cafe, right now. I bet you didn’t tell him you were coming. He has no idea you’re here!”

“I don’t have his number,” Jihoon confesses. _I honestly just came to see you,_ is what he means to say, but he’s a chicken, so.

“I’ll give it to you, then.”

“Give me your number too, so that we can make a chat group and eat lunch together, maybe? If you’re free right now we could get a head start?” Jihoon almost can’t believe it comes out of his mouth. _Score,_ he thinks, _I’m finally doing something right._

“Sorry, hyung, but I have a class in five minutes.”

“Aw, damn,” Jihoon can’t help the disappointed tone that seeps through. “Some other day, then?”

“Sure, just make sure to send me a message, this time.” Jinyoung steps out into the rain, giving Jihoon a little wave. “It’s a date, yeah?”

So taken aback, Jihoon can’t do anything but give a little strangled noise of agreement. He watches as Jinyoung’s figure turns the curb, and cheers out loud. He actually punches the air in excitement, and dabs twice, getting disturbed looks from passing schoolmates.

Screw them, they weren’t the ones getting a date with their very attractive crush!

His phone vibrates as he walks to class, still humming the song from before. _Hyung, the next time you want to stop by the dorms to talk to Jinyoung-hyung, just man up! Don’t use my name kthxbye._

He rolls his eyes, pocketing his phone. Typical Daehwi. He checks it again when another notification pops up. _And aren’t you like twenty minutes late for class? Pretty sure you and Hyungseob-hyung have a class together right now._

Seeing that, Jihoon starts running, remembering the terror professor. Jinyoung was gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who left a kudos/comment the last chapter! the response was really good, which made this chapter come up pretty fast (at least for my records). also w1city is fully subbed cmon guys. this is my grad gift for myself and char, who bugs me errday to get this up. ill see yall after exams in a month! im still [@neomuverymark ](http://Twitter.com/neomuverymark)on twitter!
> 
> if the layout is fucked pls lmk. idk i dont think this was as good as last but oh well. the rain part wasnt even supposed to be here but oh well. leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed anyway! much love and keep the wingdip coming <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (phase two) kuanlin and daehwi ready the popcorn while winkdeep dance with and around each other as woojin stares with dead eyes. but at least they're getting somewhere.

⚊

When Jihoon checks his phone after four hours straight of class, he’s surprised to already have received a message from the one and only Bae Jinyoung.

> >> So where should we go?
> 
> >> This is Jinyoung, by the way :)

Jihoon sucks in his cheeks to keep from smiling like an idiot in public. His reply is a swift _A new aquarium just opened downtown, if you're up for it_ and seeing Jinyoung’s reply of _Sure, wherever hyung wants to go_ makes him actually punch the air in excitement.

He walks back to his dorm with a spring in his step, biting his lip to prevent drawing any more puzzled looks. Hyungseob accompanies him today, confusedly watching Jihoon from the corner of his eye. “Okay, spill. What’s up with you these days? I obviously can't ask Woojin, but you gotta tell me. What drugs have you been taking?”

“Why does it have to be drugs? And you could ask Woojin, you realize that, right?”

“It’s either drugs or love,” Hyungseob says, conveniently pretending like he didn't hear the second part. He shrugs his bag off his shoulder, laying it down on the floor of Woojin and Jihoon’s shared room. “So, spill.”

Woojin chooses that moment to materialize and open the door to the dorm room. He squints, seeing Jihoon already there, but softens almost imperceivably once he lays his eyes on Hyungseob. “Oh, hey, Seob. It’s been a while.”

Jihoon snorts at the awkwardness that suddenly fills the room. It’s weird enough that they're not really talking, even worse that they've taken measures to avoid each other just to end up here.

Woojin gives Jihoon the stink eye, complaining, “Damn. You're here so early. I wanted at least like two more hours without you running your mouth but here you are.”

He sighs dramatically as Jihoon points out, “Here we are, you mean.” Hyungseob starts getting up, feeling the stifling awkwardness that the three of them usually wouldn't feel.

“I guess I’ll get going,” Hyungseob excuses himself, forcing a little smile.

“Let me tell you about this boy I’m starting to like,” Jihoon replies instead. His tactic works, and Woojin wolf-whistles. Hyungseob sits back on the swivelling office chair.

“So, we met like last last week. Such a tiny head with handsome features? How does it fit there? He’s really cute, charming - killer smile, by the way - and smart. He majors in History.” Jihoon sighs wistfully, just the thought of Jinyoung getting him restless.

“Wait… Is it Bae Jinyoung?” Hyungseob asks, snapping his fingers. Jihoon nods, and he continues, worried. “But wasn't he having a thing with Minhyun-hyung? I saw them having dinner together yesterday at Jilhal Bros.”

“Alone?” Woojin asks, glancing anxiously at his best friend, who goes quiet.

Hyungseob nods, and Jihoon gets up, puffing out his cheeks. “Minhyun is no matter. We’re going on a date on Wednesday!”

“By any chance,” Woojin starts carefully, “is it to an aquarium?”

Jihoon nods in excitement, then falters. “How’d you know?”

“Uh, Jinyoung invited Daehwi and I saying it was gonna be our first group date.”

Jihoon says nothing, blinking with a blank face. “Oh. Well.” He gets up, going to his closet and taking out a white plastic bag from H&M. Then he treads slowly, obviously sulking, into the bathroom.

“Damn, I didn't know Jihoon was so basic,” Hyungseob whispers, still eyeing the H&M bag. Woojin waits until Jihoon’s out of earshot and in the bathroom then he says:

“Oh man, now we’ve done it.” He groans and Hyungseob starts panicking.

“What did we do?!”

“Just wait,” is the curt but slightly fond reply.

Jihoon reemerges after a tense four minutes - Hyungseob was manually counting, but you didn't hear it from us - in a [baby pink sweater with a matching pink hat and sweatpants](http://cfile8.uf.tistory.com/image/247316465939513C0F8F5B). “Was I really nothing to him?”

“Oh my God,” Woojin breathes out. He turns to Hyungseob, who seems surprised that Woojin says anything to him at all. “He hasn't been like this since he lost to Daniel in Overwatch eight times in a row last year.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Hyungseob says, as Jihoon breaks out into a broken rendition of Les Miserables’ _On My Own_. “Sorry Jihoon. I hope you sort out your misunderstandings or whatever.”

Jihoon doesn't bother to reply, instead breaking into the last few parts with a passionate _But everyday I’m learning that all my life I’ve only been pretending!_

Shuddering, Hyungseob hikes his bag more securely on his shoulder, already in the elevator. “He’s really obsessive. It’s as if he didn't just meet Jinyoung two weeks ago.”

He paces to his room, which was just a few floors above Jihoon and Woojin’s. “It’s funny though,” he thinks aloud, “how the university's original pretty poker face becomes easy to read in the face of love.”

 

Continuing, Jihoon finishes off with a repeat of the first verse. “ _All I see is me and him forever and forever._ ”

“Oh my fuckity fuck. He just talked about a group date, he didn't fucking break up with you or whatever. He’d still probably marry you if you asked.”

Ignoring Woojin, Jihoon starts off with a cry of “Hm, hm, hm, hm!”

“Did you just fucking… Sing out the opening notes to _The River Flows in You?_ ” Woojin is incredulous, spluttering at the preposterousness that was his best friend. Jihoon only nods solemnly.

Jihoon’s noises continue for a good two minutes, until he stops, satisfied.

“Hey, do you take requests?” Jihoon perks up at Woojin finally acknowledging and appreciating his singing slash humming slash screaming. He nods eagerly.

“I request that you...” Woojin taps his chin, seemingly in deep thought. “Shut the fuck up.”

⚊

 

More disappointment comes Jihoon’s way, when an interesting exchange between him and Jinyoung take place. Of course he only messages Jinyoung at 5:20am in the morning, having downed two beers.

(If you asked Jihoon, he would tell you he’s perfectly emotionally stable and has never had a mental breakdown.)

> I don't really want to go for the group aquarium thing.

He doesn't expect a reply until 9am, maybe, if he’s lucky. Jinyoung replies a mere two minutes later, when Jihoon’s jamming - or crying - to Jeong Sewoon. 

> >> Huh? Why, hyung? :( We wouldnt be complete without you
> 
> Because you invited Woojin and Daehwi? <<
> 
> >> I thought you’d be more comfortable with them
> 
> >> Do you not like them?

Jihoon frowns. It was so difficult that Jinyoung always just wanted the best for everyone. 

> I thought it was gonna be a date <<
> 
> >> Oh okay. Let me say it then
> 
> >> Sorry Jihoon hyung! It’s a date with you, Daehwi, Woojin-hyung and I!
> 
> I give up. <<
> 
> Whatever. I'll go. But only because I already said yes. <<

Jihoon tucks his phone under his pillow, Jeong Sewoon’s [_I got trouble with my baby_](https://youtu.be/gigORGNGnwY?t=1m17s) lulling him into a fitful sleep. He awakens the next morning to find unread messages from Jinyoung, still.

> >> Aw, thanks hyung~ you’re the best!
> 
> >> Have a great day ahead, can't wait to see you!!!

He tries to avoid the smile that creeps on his lips, pocketing his phone. It was really interesting how people became a hundred times braver without the daunting implications of physical proximity.

The week rolls by fast, and before Jihoon knows it, Wednesday is come. He shrugs on a [bright red cardigan](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5c/e7/f5/5ce7f597ef9b2aa6ad8d5a2c7faca9b2--produce--park-jihoon-produce--season-jihoon.jpg), and gets going.

 

⚊

 

It's basically a disaster. Putting four unstable university boys who don't act like they're in university together on what feels like a school field trip slash double date? A whole recipe for it. Jihoon wants to erase it from his memory, but there're two specific moments he'd like to save in his heart. The first: 

 

"What did you think a tiger shark was, Daehwi?" Woojin asks, bemused. 

Daehwi just sighs and shakes his head as Woojin throws an arm over the younger, ruffling his hair. "I'm kidding, it's completely reasonable." 

"Really?" He asks, brightening.  _Finally, someone who understands me!_

"No," Woojin says, wheezing from laughing so hard. The betrayed look on Daehwi's face doesn't help either. "Are you an idiot?" 

"Damn, if I didn't know how whipped Woojin was for Hyungseob, I'd totally think the two of them were dating." Jihoon says, elbowing Jinyoung. 

"But you can't really take a hint, hyung. Literally no one would think that but you." Jinyoung replies lesiurely. "I mean, I heard from Hyungseob-hyung that you thought Minhyun-hyung and I were dating? Come on, hyung. What do you think I was doing all this time with you, just making friends?" 

"Were you not?" Jihoon asks, dumbfounded.  _What exactly did this mean?_

"And here, hyung is where  _I_  give up." Jinyoung just chuckles and adjusts his yellow beanie, which he got from when Jihoon dropped by his dorm and forgot to take it before going home. 

("You idiot," Hyungseob would tell him later. "He was basically saying he was flirting with you the whole time, which translates that he  _likes_ you, dumbass!") 

 

And the second moment: 

Jihoon purses his lips as Jinyoung drops down on one knee for what must be the thousandth time that day. It kept making Jihoon think that he was going to propose, which was irrational because they aren't even dating, so  _can his brain just shut up now?_ They enter the aquarium gift shop, Daehwi gasping at the absolute number of plushies and  _see, Woojin hyung, it's the[literal tiger shark](https://img0.etsystatic.com/162/0/8598030/il_570xN.1199974362_9ziz.jpg)! _ Jihoon tiptoes a little to peek over Jinyoung's shoulder. 

The latter turns, noticing Jihoon. Then Jinyoung grabs a whale caricature and thrusts it at Jihoon. _The bright yellow beanie matches his smile, he should keep it like how he's kept my heart_ , Jihoon thinks, then he grimaces because _what he fuck that's so gay_.  
  
" _Whale_ you marry me?" He asks, radiating all purity in the world. Jihoon stops in his tracks, surprise colouring his cheeks a bright pink tint. And no one needs to strain to hear Daehwi's very loud squeal at Jinyoung's impromptu proposal.  
  
No one needs to squint to see Woojin's annoyance, either. A loud _thwak_! echoes in the gift shop, and Jihoon winces. " _Whale_ you be less stupid?" Woojin asks, incredulous.

Holding his head in nothing short of shock, Jinyoung stares. "Is this karma for when we first met?" 

The tension is diffused, but the magic is gone, and Daehwi helps Jinyoung up. Woojin matches his steps and apologizes for being a jackass by letting his instincts get the better of him, and Jinyoung just laughs it off. "At least it wasn't a pair of binoculars."

Jihoon is left gawking, the now forlorn-looking lone caricature in his hands. He peers at its glassy eyes, and before he can really think it through, buys it. 

(Later, Jinyoung will find that Jihoon has left early, leaving Woojin in their hands. The whale caricature sits in his bag, eyes seemingly staring into Jinyoung's soul, and somehow, Jinyoung knows this is Jihoon's way of saying yes.)

So yeah. A recipe for disaster, but the final product is still somewhat sweet. 

 

⚊

And it's two days after the fail that was the aquarium group outing when Jihoon ponders over everything (or the lack of things) that has happened between him and Jinyoung. He blames the outcomes (or lack thereof) on Woojin, who just can't seem to keep his damned mouth shut. If he hadn't smacked Jinyoung, maybe they'd be a little further than this.

(Woojin blames him too, for like. _Everything_.)

He figures that Woojin's logic does make sense, though. Jinyoung was probably just joking because -- marriage? Who thought about marriage at this age?

"But saying the words 'I like you' is too obvious," he mutters quietly. "Jinyoungie probably gets those all the time."

Something soft hits him, and he feels it bounce off him and sees it roll on the floor. It's Woojin's plushie from his mom (Kim Donghyun). He ignores it, like he always does with Woojin's antics.

Something harder hits him this time-- no, not a dick-- and he snaps at his roommate. "What?!"

"I'm just trying to make sure you haven't cracked after the mishap from a few days ago."

"Psh. Wack don't crack," Jihoon snorts. Woojin goes _y[ou and you double u a c k who!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_AVKBd7H4w&feature=youtu.be&t=1m34s)_  and Jihoon's so done. "And who can I attribute that mess of a day to?"

"Jinyoung? I mean he did have that tragic excuse for a confession." Jihoon shots him a pointed look and Woojin's shoulders slump in surrender. "Okay, fine! I'm just looking out for you, you know."

Jihoon sighs as Woojin continues his soliloquy. "As the father figure of your firstborn child with Jinyoung- ouch, fuck, that actually hurt-" He looks at the assailant to see Jihoon's bright red metal clock on the floor. "You psycho, did you just throw your fucking _clock_ at me?"

"Jaehwan-hyung's tips."

"I regret letting the both of you meet. You've caught the crazy. The pretty, innocent boy Park Jihoon, who I recruited to be my roommate for bragging rights became," he gestures wildly at Jihoon, who sits on the bed, displeased, " _this_."

"I was not innocent then, I know like, a little... Wait, what? Bragging rights? You bitch, you used me? Oh, it's on now!"

Woojin screams as he gets bombarded (literally) with stuffed toys, which kinda look like bullets because of the speed and anger Jihoon is throwing them with.

 _I'm gonna graduate and get out of this hellhole one day,_ Woojin thinks wistfully as he tries to shield himself with pillows. It's a futile attempt. _But Jinyoung's gonna be stuck with this madman forever. So who's the real loser here?_

Woojin gathers the courage to rid of his pathetic shield and charge at Jihoon. Jihoon screams and it's game over.

 

Somewhere on the same floor, Donghyun sits up, startled by the constant screaming. "Do you hear that?" He asks, turning to Youngmin.

The latter nods solemnly, closing his eyes and listening a little closer, a little more intently. "Sounds like some people are in trouble!"

So with their hero complexes, they run over to where they hear the screams from. It leads them to Woojin and Jihoon's shared room, and Donghyun starts praying with an earnest heart. "God, please let my son be okay..."

Youngmin squints and Donghyun retracts. " _Our_ son."

He nods and pushes open the door, thanking the heavens that it was unlocked. He should really give Woojin a lecture on the dangers of leaving the door unlocked.

"Woojinnie, are you..." Donghyun trails off to see Jihoon and Woojin on the same bed, cheeks flushed and hair mussed.

Woojin's face is inches away from Jihoon's, elbows locked with his arms on either side of Jihoon's head. Youngmin suddenly has the dawning feeling that he's intruding, looking at something he shouldn't.

(Like that one time his mother caught him watching gay porn. But at least he got the opportunity to come out to her, right? She ended up loving Donghyun more than him, her own son.)

He slowly backs away, about to mumble an apology and go back to his room when Donghyun, being Donghyun, blurts out, "Jihoon, aren't you and Bae Jinyoung a thing?"

Grimacing, Youngmin pulls back a struggling Donghyun, waving away Woojin's sputtering _Hyung, it isn't what it looks like!_

“Plus isn't Woojin still hung up over..." He pauses at Youngmin's disapproving look and frowns. "Okay, fine, I'm a meddling duck again. The young ones are really getting it on these days.”

“You say that as if we weren't like them back then, or as if you're not only one year older than Woojin…”

 

⚊

Jihoon forms a plan.

It’s to woo Jinyoung properly, which, to be fair, what he should’ve done from the start, since he was interested in Jinyoung from Day 1. But it wasn't easy to capture the heart of said boy, who was neither experienced in romance nor enjoyed cutesy things.

It was kind of ironic how he didn't like doing cute actions and made fun of Daehwi for it. “But he’s naturally cute,” Jihoon mumbles, taking a bite of his pizza bread.

“Who’s naturally cute?” Jinyoung asks, sliding into the seat opposite Jihoon. The latter chokes on his bread, and Jinyoung thumps on his back worriedly.

“You--” Jihoon blabbers before he can overthink it. His face feels hot, and he fans it as he breathes deeply.

Jinyoung smiles softly, propping his chin on the palm of his hand almost dreamily. “You think so?”

No turning back now, Jihoon thinks. He nods decisively in answer to Jinyoung’s question. “You know, I’ve been thinking. You’re cute and…” He hesitates.

“You like me?” Jinyoung asks. “You swear?”

“Hold up, let me say it.” Jihoon says, feeling proud of finally acting like a #real man.

(Later, he’d post a selfie with the hashtags #sangnamja #realman on Instagram, and if you were fast enough, you’d see Woojin’s mocking comment of _lol have you forgotten nae maeum soge jeojang?_ It gets deleted two minutes after that, but you can find a [screenshot here](https://twitter.com/neomuverymark/status/930420310284709888).)

“I like you. I want to take you out on a date so… Are you free tonight?”

Jihoon holds his breath, the same way he did when he smiled at Jinyoung at the first meeting and didn't immediately get one back. Then he releases it, seeing Jinyoung’s smile.

Jinyoung’s positively beaming, the same one he had on which enchanted Jihoon when they first met. Jihoon can't help but admit he falls a little more every time he sees Jinyoung smile like that. Only for him. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” Jinyoung asks. “Yes, you dummy. Let’s go on that date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy open to era #NOTHINGWITHOUTYOU. bless up for baejin finally getting a taste of the spotlight he deserves, while 12s is far from enough. happy birthday (advance sorta?) to my best friend char 'fanxy' main, love u huhu. im sorry if this was crappy but ;-; o well. ALSO DID ANYONE NOTICE JIHUN PROTECTING BAEJIN IN THE MV. brrrrruuuuuh.....also idk how this started having side jinseob+dongpaca but damn. 
> 
> ps if u havent preordered 1-1=0 yet, i heard there's a winkdeep pic in wANNA Ver, aka SUPERIOR ver dont @ me (or pls do [@neomuverymark](%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/neomuverymark%E2%80%9D) on twt.)


End file.
